crossoverxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AdamGregory03/Match-Up Suggestions
Have a suggestion for the show? Leave it here and I'll post it in this blog! *Adachi vs. Hazama (Persona/BlazBlue) *Adam Taurus vs. Jetstream Sam (RWBY/Metal Gear) *Agent Carolina vs. Ashley Williams (Red vs Blue/Mass Effect) *Akame vs. Sui Feng (Akame ga Kill!/Bleach) *Akuma vs. Wolverine (Street Fighter/Marvel Comics) *Anti-Monitor vs. Galactus (DC Comics/Marvel Comics) *Asura vs. Orion (Asura's Wrath/DC Comics) *Atrocitus vs. Hulk (DC Comics/Marvel Comics) *Archer vs. Riku (Fate/Stay Night/Kingdom Hearts) *Avatar Aang vs. Danny Phantom (Avatar: The Last Airbender/Danny Phantom) *Axe Cop vs. Inferno Cop (Axe Cop/Inferno Cop) *Beck vs. Gunvolt (Mighty No. 9/Azure Striker Gunvolt) *BlackWarGreymon vs. Beezlemon (Digimon Adventure/Digimon Tamers) *BlackWarGreymon vs. Mewtwo (Digimon/Pokemon) *Bass vs. Dark Samus (Mega Man/Metroid) *Bayonetta vs. Lightning Farron (Bayonetta/Final Fantasy) *Bill Cipher vs. Shuma Gorath (Gravity Falls/Marvel Comics) *Cammy White vs. Leona Heidern (Street Fighter/King of Fighters) *Carmen Sandiego vs. Professor Layton (Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?/Professor Layton) *Casey Jones vs. No Rules Man (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Regular Show) *Chewbacca vs. Groot (Star Wars/Marvel Comics) *Cinder Fall vs. Chrollo Lucifer (RWBY/Hunter x Hunter) *Cinder Fall vs. Lust (RWBY/Fullmetal Alchemist) *Claus vs. Winter Soldier (Earthbound/Marvel Comics) *Dante vs. Alucard (Devil May Cry/Castlevania) *Dante vs. Spawn (Devil May Cry/Image Comics) *Daredevil vs. Phoenix Wright (Marvel Comics/Ace Attorney) *Dark Pit vs. Beezlemon (Kid Icarus/Digimon Tamers) *Darth Vader vs. Claus (Star Wars/Earthbound) *Darth Vader vs. Father (Star Wars/Codename: Kids Next Door) *Darth Vader vs. Obito Uchiha (Star Wars/Naruto) *Death the Kid vs. Tao Ren (Soul Eater/Shaman King) *Deathstroke vs. Prophet (DC Comics/Crysis) *Destroyah vs. Doomsday (Toho/DC Comics) *Dipper Pines vs. Conan Edogawa (Gravity Falls/Detective Conan) *Doctor Doom vs. General Zod (Marvel Comics/DC Comics) *Donkey Kong vs. King Kong (Super Mario/King Kong) *Doomguy vs. Captain Titus (Doom/Warhammer 40K) *Doomsday vs. Juggernaut (DC Comics/Marvel Comics) *Emboar vs. Eruptor (Pokemon/Skylanders) *Esdeath vs. Jin Kisaragari (Akame ga Kill!/BlazBlue) *Feitan vs. Neopolitan (Hunter x Hunter/RWBY) *Finn vs. Steven (Adventure Time with Finn & Jake/Steven Universe) *Ganondorf vs. Dracula (Legend of Zelda/Castlevania) *Garnet vs. Carnage (Steven Universe/Marvel Comics) *Garnet vs. Yasutora (Bleach) *Genos vs. Raiden (One Punch Man/Metal Gear) *Ghost Rider vs. Shadow (Marvel Comics/Sonic the Hedgehog) *Gintoki Sakata vs. Deadpool (Gintama/Marvel Comics) *Giorno Giovanna vs. Akira Kurusu (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure/Persona 5) *Goku vs. Astro Boy (Dragon Ball/Astro Boy) *Gon Freecs vs. Natsu Dragneel (Hunter x Hunter/Fairy Tail) *Greymon vs. Grimlock (Digimon/Transformers) *Guile vs. Captain America (Street Fighter/Marvel Comics) *Guts vs. Clare (Berserk/Claymore) *Guts vs. Kratos (Berserk/God of War) *Guts vs. Wolverine (Berserk/Marvel Comics) *Haseo vs. Mega Man.EXE (.hack/Mega Man Battle Network) *Hawkeye vs. Kung Jin (Marvel Comics/Mortal Kombat) *Henry Cooldown vs. Jetstream Sam (No More Heroes/Metal Gear) *Hercule Satan vs. Captain Qwark (Dragon Ball/Ratchet & Clank) *Hiei vs. Gray Fullbuster (YuYu Hakasho/Fairy Tail) *Jay Garrick vs. Barry Allen vs. Wally West (DC Comics) *Jin Kazama vs. Liu Kang (Tekken/Mortal Kombat) *Kalas vs. Tiz (Baiten Kaitos/Bravely Default) *Kamala Khan vs. Delsin Rowe (Marvel Comics/inFamous: Second Son) *Kamala Khan vs. Izuku Midoriya (Marvel Comics/My Hero Academia) *Kamina vs. Gyro Zeppeli (Tengen Toppa Gureen Lagann/JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Kars vs. Meruem (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure/Hunter x Hunter) *Kenshiro vs. Guts (Fist of the North Star/Berserk) *Killer Croc vs. Jason Voorhees (DC Comics/Friday the 13th) *King Bradley vs. Deathstroke (Fullmetal Alchemist/DC Comics) *King Dedede vs. Wario (Kirby/Super Mario) *King Ghidorah vs. Frieza (Godzilla/Dragon Ball) *Kirby vs. Maxwell (Kirby/Scribblenauts) *Kirby vs. Mega Man.EXE (Kirby/Mega Man Battle Network) *Kite vs. Neku Sakuraba (.hack/The World Ends With You) *Kratos vs. Dante (God of War/Devil May Cry) *Kyle vs. Lucius (Invisible Friends/Lucius) *Laharl vs. Demi-Fiend (Disgaea/Shin Megami Tensei) *Leonardo vs. White Ranger (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Power Rangers) *Link vs. Kratos (The Legend of Zelda/God of War) *Luffy vs. Toriko (One Piece/Toriko) *M. Bison vs. Quan-Chi (Street Fighter/Mortal Kombat) *M. Bison vs. Rugal Bernstein (Street Fighter/King of Fighters) *M.O.D.O.K. vs. Krang (Marvel Comics/TMNT) *Mr. Scratch vs. The Crawler (Alan Wake/Fable) *Madotsuki vs. The Batter (Yume Nikki/OFF) *Maka Albarn vs. Yoh Askukara (Soul Eater/Shaman King) *Mario vs. Pac-Man (Super Mario/Pac-Man) *Megazord vs. Optimus Prime (Power Rangers/Transformers) *Mettaton vs. Etemon (Undertale/Digimon) *Mewtwo vs. Amethyst (Pokemon/Steven Universe) *Momoyo Kawakami vs. Saitama (Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai) vs. Saitama (One Punch Man) *Nathan Drake vs. Sly Cooper (Uncharted/Sly Cooper) *Natsu vs. Sabo (Fairy Tail/One Piece) *Ness vs. Isaac (Earthbound/Golden Sun) *Nora Valkyrie vs. Amy Rose (RWBY/Sonic the Hedgehog) *Nostalgia Critic vs. JonTron (Channel Awesome/Normal Boots) *Numeron Dragon vs. Arceus (Yu-Gi-Oh!/Pokemon) *Optimus Prime vs. AMX-004 Qubeley (Transformers/Gundam) *Paper Mario vs. Archie Sonic *Peach vs. Ms. Pac-Man (Super Mario Bros./Pac-Man) *Pegasus Seiya vs. Sailor Moon (Saint Saiya/Sailor Moon) *Pikachu vs. Pulseman (Pokemon/Pulseman) *Pit vs. Dante (Kid Icarus/Devil May Cry) *Pit vs. Firebrand (Kid Icarus/Ghosts & Goblins) *Popeye vs. Asterix (Popeye the Sailor Man/Asterix the Gaul) *Proto Man VS Nu-13 (Mega Man/Blazblue) *Queen Sectonia vs. Shadow Queen (Kirby/Paper Mario) *Quiet vs. Widowmaker (Metal Gear/Overwatch) *Raiden vs. Genji (Metal Gear/Overwatch) *Ratchet and Clank vs. Zim and Gir (Ratchet and Clank/Invader Zim) *Rick Sanchez vs. The Doctor (Rick & Morty/Doctor Who) *Roadhog vs. Sweet Tooth (Overwatch/Twisted Metal) *RoboCop vs. Judge Dredd (RoboCop/Judge Dredd) *Roy vs. Vargas (Fire Emblem/Brave Frontier) *Ruby Rose vs. Gon (RWBY/Hunter X Hunter) *Ryu Hayabusa vs. Joe Musashi (Ninja Gaiden/Shinobi) *Saber vs. Lucina (Fate/Stay Night/Fire Emblem) *Sailor Mars vs. Pheonix Ikki (Sailor Moon/Saint Seiya) *Sanji vs. Loke (One Piece/Fairy Tail) *Sans vs. King (Undertale/Seven Deadly Sins) *Sans vs. Saitama (Undertale/One Punch Man) *Sans vs. Dr. Andonuts vs. Vriska Serket (Undertale/Earthbound Halloween Hack/Homestuck) *Sasuke Uchiha vs. Uryu Ishuda (Naruto/Bleach) *Saxton Hale vs. Segata Sanshiro (TF2/Sega Saturn commercials) *Senator Armstrong vs. M. Bison (Metal Gear/Street Fighter) *Sephiroth vs. Ragna (Final Fantasy/Blazblue) *Shadow vs. Meta Knight (Sonic the Hedgehog/Kirby) *Shadow vs. Mewtwo (Sonic the Hedgehog/Pokemon) *Shadow vs. Zero (Sonic the Hedgehog/Mega Man Zero) *Shao Kahn vs. Doctor Doom (Mortal Kombat/Marvel Comics) *Shao Kahn vs. Hazama (Mortal Kombat/Blazblue) *Shulk vs. Sol Badguy (Xenoblade Chronicles/Guilty Gear) *Sol Badguy vs. Dante (Guilty Gear/Devil May Cry) *Solid Snake vs. Chris Redfield (Metal Gear/Resident Evil) *Sonic vs. Quicksilver (Sonic the Hedgehog/Marvel Comics) *Spawn vs. Venom (Image Comics/Marvel Comics) *Spider-Man vs. The Tick (Marvel Comics/The Tick) *Star & Marco vs. Steven & Connie (Star vs. The Forces of Evil/Steven Universe) *Steven Universe vs. Gohan (Steven Universe/Dragon Ball) *Superman vs. Sentry (DC Comics/Marvel Comics) *Susanoo vs. Tsubaki Yayoi (Akame ga Kill!/BlazBlue) *Tails vs. Fox (Sonic the Hedgehog/Star Fox) *Tatsumaki vs. Silver (One Punch Man/Sonic the Hedgehog) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles vs. Gargoyles (TMNT/Gargoyles) *Terminator vs. Predator (Terminator/Predator) *Tifa Lockhart vs. Elle Ragu (Final Fantasy/Shadow Skill) *The Arrow vs. Daredevil (Arrow/Marvel Cinematic Universe) *The Punisher vs. Goro Majima (Marvel Comics/Yakuza) *Tifa Lockhart vs. Chie Satonaka (Final Fantasy/Persona) *Tohru Adachi vs. Yoshikage Kira (Persona/JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Toon vs. Future Warrior (Toontown/FusionFall) *Vali Lucifer vs. Hakumen (Highschool DxD/Blazblue) *Varik vs. Frisk (Earthbound Halloween Hack/Undertale) *Vash the Stampede vs. Ragna the Bloodedge (Trigun/Blazblue) *Vegeta vs. Phoenix Ikki (Dragon Ball/Saint Seiya) *Veku vs. Bizarro (Dragon Ball/DC Comics) *Vergil vs. Dark Pit (Devil May Cry/Kid Icarus) *War vs. Guilmon (Darksiders/Digimon) *War vs. Kratos (Darksiders/God of War) *X vs. Casshern (Mega Man X/Casshern Sins) *Yang vs. Leone (RWBY/Akame ga Kill!) *Yoko Littner vs. Mine (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lahann/Akame ga Kill) *Younger Toguro vs. Akuma (Yu Yu Hakusho/Street Fighter) *Yu Narukami vs. Shirou Emiya (Persona/TYPE-MOON) *Yukio Okumura vs. Death the Kid (Blue Exorcist/Soul Eater) *Yusuke Urameshi vs. Hellboy (Yu Yu Hakusho/Dark Horse Comics) *Zero vs. Sephiroth (Mega Man X/Final Fantasy) Category:Blog posts